Affected
by girlbrandedgothic06
Summary: She was affected by the war so much because of one humungous reason. What is it? And what did she do about it? And who do you think she really, really is?
1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger was affected by the war too many, too much. It took place during their summer after Fourth and before Fifth Year. She wanted peace for awhile and she wanted it so badly. Her parents were secretly Purebloods. That's why it affected Hermione, big time. Another addition to why she was affected in an oh, so humungous way: Her father? Tom Riddle himself. Yup. She knew all her life but she had to keep it a secret.

Notice how she wears a t-shirt all the time then wears a jacket at the same time, too? She had the Mark on her back. She volunteered. She loved her father, with all her heart, but the only time she was mad at him when he had to make her best friends suffer.

She got her mark when she was thirteen. She saw how her father gave it to other people who call themselves Death Eaters and she heard why they got the Mark. Because they worship them and they like the Dark Lord. Hermione was afraid of course, because her father was Voldemort and she didn't like it. But she loved her parents and she was very close to them.

Just like other children of rich pureblooded families, she was a spoiled kid. She got what she wanted and she had her own ten elves. Her room was as big as the whole Slytherin Common Room and she got her own car**s**. Her parents listened to her and visa versa. Every year when she went back from school, her parents ask her what she wants and she gets it. Just a reward for her top grades.

Of course, she was in Slytherin. Gryffindor was just a cover up. When she got points from Gryffindor half the points she got was the points Slytherin got. And when she lost points from Gryffindor, same with the one when she got points. People who knew about her: Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Bocklehurst, Carlson, Bulstrode, Goyle, Crab and Nott.

Draco Malfoy actually was betrothed with her and sometimes when they had the chance, they talked in private. Hermione got her first kiss at the age of nine and it was with Draco Malfoy himself. They hated calling each other names. Draco became Hermione's friend with benefits when they turned eleven and they started sneaking out just to snog. Young, yes. But hey! They got their first kiss in early age! And they liked each other. Only, they never admitted it to each other. And until now, they were still friends with benefits.

Hermione fought with the light but cried for a week when the fall of her father was done. She was confused, hurt, and mad. Her mother, Melanie Clemente Riddle, was a loving wife and she was devastated at the fall of her husband. They loved each other very much and they were there for each other all the time. She was born in the Philippines and when she was two years old, she had to move to England. She met Tom Riddle and then sparks flew and they got married and had Rayanna Angela Clemente Riddle – Hermione Jane Granger's **real** name.

Melanie told her daughter after the war that she had to go to the Philippines for peace and forget about the war and the downfall of her husband. Yana – Rayanna's nickname – told her mother she wanted the same thing and would just study at the _Philippine School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _where only again, rich witches and wizards could afford. Melanie agreed and wrote to Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible.

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am sorry to say that my daughter, Rayanna Angela Clemente Riddle, well known as Hermione Jane Granger will not be attending Hogwarts for her Fifth and Sixth Year. She was very much affected because of the war and she will start schooling at the Philippine School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next two years. She will be back during her Seventh Year at Hogwarts and she requests that if anyone asks, except for her Slytherin friends, do not tell them where she may be because she wants peace. I myself have a request of my own and I ask you to place her into her real house, Slytherin, when she gets back to Hogwarts. Than you very much and I send my best wishes to you and your institution._

_Signed,_

_Melanie Clemente Riddle_

-::::::::::-


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_Mrs Riddle,_

_Your requests have been granted. I wish you both all the best._

_Albus Dumbledore _

-:::::::::-

_Hey Ange!  
_

_I miss you so, so much! I can't believe you just disappeared like that. And you didn't even tell me! Your best friend! Ew. Drama. Anyway… I miss you so much! Write to us, okay? Oh and, how are you? Love you lots!_

_With a lot of love,_

_-Pancakes –_

-::::::::::-

_Hey Pancakes!_

_I see Dumbledore told you already. How'd he say it? Um, I'm doing great. I have cousins here so they helped me through. I have friends here already so me moving here isn't so hard. It's actually nice. I miss you so much, too! I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was still too sad. Yeah. Drama. Hihihihi! I'll write! Promise. Say hi to everyone for me. Love you guys so much! _

_With so much love,_

_-Ange- _

-::::::::::-

_Hermione,_

_On our first day of school, we looked for you everywhere and we couldn't seem to find you. We asked Dumbledore about it and he said he didn't know where you are either. We miss you so much. Where are you? _

_Love,_

_-Harry-_

-::::::::::-

_Gelly?  
_

_Hey. How are you? Just like everyone else, I miss you a lot. This place isn't the same without you. Mother told me everything the day you left. I can't believe you didn't give me a kiss! Hahahaha! Potter and Weasley have been asking almost every teacher. Weaselette is now hanging out with them. _

_I heard you're riding with the Slytherin waves when you get back. That's great! See you. Don't forget about writing to your best , best guy friend and the best kisser in the world, okay? Hahaha! _

_Bye._

_Missing you a lot,_

_-Dragon-_

-::::::::::-

_Dragon! _

_Oh my gosh! I miss you so much, too! Well life isn't the same without all of us being together, sigh. Hihihihi. Yeah. My mom wanted to say goodbye to your mom the day we left so we went to your Manor at about 5am that day and I didn't want to go down and say bye to you because it'd be hard. That's also my answer to the part where I didn't kiss you. Harry actually sent me an owl but I'm not replying any letters except from you and the group. Unknowingly, I've come to a decision to where I will ignore them even when I get back… Oh well!_

_Yeah, I am! Isn't that great!!!! I'm so excited! I won't forget writing to you. Hihihihihi._

_See you. _

_Missing you more,_

_-Gelly-_

-::::::::::-

"Oh my gosh, Yana. You're leaving. I can't believe it!" Yana's closest friend, Rissa in the Philippines hugged her.

"Yeah… We're going to miss you…" Ryan said.

"Oh, guys… Don't act like that. E-mail me, Call me, Text me, Owl me. See! So many ways to contact me. I'll miss you all so much! I love you guys. Bye!" Yana kissed all her friends, and hugged them too and entered her car and she drove with her mother to the airport.

-::::::::::-

"Snap! We're going back! I'm so nervous and excited!" Yana exclaimed.

"So am I. I miss Narcissa so much." Her mother smiled.

"I'm sleepy. Wake me up when we're there." Yana said.

"Why should I?" Her mother teased.

"Mom!" Yana laughed and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Okay, okay. Go to sleep."

-::::::::::-

Rayanna entered her Manor, where she hasn't entered for exactly two years. She enters the parlor, where she finds her best guy friend, Draco Malfoy.

"Dragon! Oh my gosh! You've grown!" Yana exclaimed and ran to her best friend and hugged him.

"Hey, Gelly. Look at you! You're hotter, now!" Draco grinned.

"Well… I grew." Yana grinned. "Narcissa! It' so nice to see you, too!" Yana smiled and hugged her mother's best friend.

"Nice to see you, too, dear. My, you've really grown into a swan." Narcissa smiled.

"Hasn't she?" A voice from the entrance of the parlor said. "Naricissa!"

"Melanie! Goodness! You look beautiful!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"See! Told you you've changed, mom." Yana smiled. Her best friend's arms around her waist.

"Shush." Melanie smiled. "Draco, dear boy, isn't you more handsome?"

"I try, Melanie." Draco smirked.

"Drake, wanna help me unpack?" Yana sked.

"Sure."

"See you guys at dinner, okay?" Yana told her mother.

"Okay. Be down by seven."

-::::::::::-

Unpacking? More like snogging.

"Okay, Drake, we have to stop. I have to tell you something." Yana said.

"Later."

"No, now." Yana said in between kisses.

"Fine."

Draco sat on the bed and Yana sat on his lap.

"Drake, I'm not a virgin anymore." Yana said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not a-"

"I know what you said. I just can't believe it."

"I'm sorry."

Draco sighed. "Who was he?"

"His name is Giko. (AN: Pronounced as Jiko.) He was a close friend of mine in the Philippines." Yana said. "I really am, sorry."

"It's okay. It's just, you know, our plans. When we get married, remember?" Draco said.

"I know. That's why I'm saying sorry."

"It's okay."

"But we don't normally have to wait for Marriage. I mean, we're in my room, where there's always a Silence Charm on, there's a bed. Here I am, here you are…" She was cut by Draco, slamming his lips to hers.

And they enjoyed playtime. For the first time, together.

-::::::::::-

Time passed quickly, and Yana and Draco was finally a couple. When they walked at King's Cross, a lot of people were watching them. Of course, everyone knew that she was Hermione Jane Granger.

When they boarded the train, they found a compartment in no time and they entered, waiting for their friends.

"Ange?!" Pansy Parkinson exclaimed.

"Pancakes!" Yana exclaimed and hugged her best girl friend.

"You look so hot!" Pansy said.

"Thanks. So do you, dahling!" Yana said.

She hugged all of her Slytherin friends and told them all about her experiences in the Philippines.

-::::::::::-

Yana was not allowed to enter the Great Hall just yet. When Professor Dumbledore says her name, "Rayanna Angela Clemente Riddle," _Show time! _Yana thought.

She entered the Great Hall and all eyes were on her. She walked to Dumbledore, like a model. Well you would if you had to be a model for a year and a half.

"Miss Riddle," Dumbledore greeted her, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Professor, nice to see you again." Yana smiled.

"Nice to see you, too. You are now, a Slytherin." Dumbledore stated.

Her heart filled with happiness and she walked to her friends in Slytherin. She sat down between Draco and Pansy and she smiled at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Let the feast, begin!"

Familiar tasting food was eaten by Yana in her house. She was not head girl, of course, due to her two year absence but it was okay for her because Draco was head boy and he was told that he could bring one person to live with him in his quarters and of course, he chose her.

They walked to the Heads' Quarters after dinner and said the password: "

They found out earlier that Pavarti Patil was head girl and she chose Harry to stay with her.

They went in the common room, hand in hand, to see a snogging couple on the couch.

"Ah. Potter and Patil. Two P's. Ugly sight, yes." Draco teased.

"Shut Up Mal-" Harry cut himself off when he saw 'Hermione'. "Hermione!" Harry said and hugged his best friend.

Yana was disgusted and tried to get him off her.

"What are you doing with me?! Krumping?! That was the fake me, Potter." Yana said, disgusted. "Come on, D, let's get to the room."

"See you later, Potter." Draco grinned.

-::::::::::-


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter Two**

Harry was left in the common room, dumbfounded. A lot of questions were going through his mind.

why was Hermione in Slytherin? In Slytherin, of all houses.

Why was she with MALFOY?!

Where did she go over the past two years?

Why was she rude to him? Acting that she disliked him.

How did she get out of her cocoon and turn into a gorgeous butterfly?

The last one hit Harry. Harry and Ron always promised to each other that he'll get Parvarti while Ron gets Hermione. No, he couldn't do that to Ron. He had to find out about everything. Fast. He was hearing uncomfortable noises in the Head Boy's Wing and now he knew he really had to find out about everything, fast.

**-::::::::::-**

The next day, Harry was in the common room, watching BRING IT ON 3 on the TV that Dumbledore put in. The common room actually, had a TV, a DVD, a stereo, two computers, and one XBOX. 'Hermione' came strolling down the stairs from Malfoy's wing in a white pair of shorts and a tshirt. It was a weekend and since that School hasn't started yet, there was nothing to do.

She sat down on the chair, just near Harry and just texted someone in her cell phone**. (AN: THIS IS FANFIC. :D I GET TO HAVE MY OWN MIND AND WRITE MY OWN THOUGHTS. :D SO IN HOGWARTS, YOU HAVE CELL PHONE SIGNAL)** She finished texting, and watched the movie Harry was watching. She made a sour face then just leaned her head on her shoulder and watched.

"Hermione,"

She didn't look at him.

"Hermione, please talk to me."

Not looking.

"Please, Hermione." Harry practically begged.

Malfoy went down the stairs and straight to her. He put his arms around her from behind the chair and whispered something in her ear, that made her giggle and kissed him on the cheek then Malfoy left, well he didn't before saying, "Stay away from my girl friend, Potter." Then he left.

"What do you want, Potter? You've been calling me." Yana rolled her eyes.

"Potter? Since when did you call me _Potter_?"

"Tsss. Whatever. Are you going to talk, or not?"

"Hermione, what's wrong with you? Dating Malfoy? Slytherin? The look-"

"That you think is hot."

"Yes and- WAIT! I do not think it is hot."

"You do. I left, Potter. My friends in the place where I stayed showed me how a guy looks at a girl when they think the chick is hot. And I've seen you look at me, Potter." She smirked, the Draco Malfoy trademark smirk.

Harry blushed. He didn't like this a lot.

"See. Now you're blushing. Tell me, does Parvarti know what you like me?" Yana teased and someone called her on her cell phone.

"Hello? OMG! I miss you, too! Like, I know right? Ugh! Sabihin mo sinabi ko.. Everyone's afraid of moi and you know it. Like, DUH! Euw. Dude, I already told you. Never say -duhness- I heard a squatter say it. Talking to fuck face. Yea. Draco understood. Doi. Tss.. Fuck! Tell everyone i love them and I miss them so much! Especially… you know. Nah. Whatever. I love you, miss you too, Bye, Lisa. I wanna fuck you too! Haha! We're so freaking hot. I know. Shit! Now you can't masturbate! Hahahaha! Like, I know right?! Fine, fine, fine, you lucky hoe! Just don't fuck with my guy. Yeah, yeah, bye. Love you so, so, so, much! Bye!" Yana turned off her phone and looked back at Harry.

"Hermione, why are you acting like that?" 

She got up from her seat, went over to him, and raised his chin with her finger. She smirked because she knew something was happening… south. "See. I even get to get you an erection." Draco entered and saw the two. "See you around, potter." Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Oh, and, don't tell anyone about my phone convo. It's… top secret." She smirked and went to her boyfriend.

**-::::::::::-**


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter Three**

Harry decided to go to the library and go to the new computer station. He went online in his Friendster Account. It wasn't really popular in England but he and his friends liked it better than MySpace. He signed on. He remembered what Dumbledore called Hermione. _Rayanna Riddle._ Another disturbance. RIDDLE. He searched Hermione in Friendster. _Rayanna Riddle_. None. He remembered Pansy calling her Ange. He searched. _Ange Riddle_. None. What else did people call her?!

Just then, Blaise Zabini sat down at the seat beside Harry and signed in his Friendster Account. Vincent Crabbe was sitting beside him and they were looking at some girl's profile. "Wow. Yana really changed when she left, didn't she?" Harry heard Vincent say. That's it! Yana Riddle!

Then he found it. Once he found it, he changed his computer and went to the one at his left. Just to be a seat away from Blaise. He clicked her profile and saw that Hermione had a FULL account and had 1000 Friends! He even saw at the About Me part: _hey hotties! Full account. Hihihihi! Add up my fifth account: okay?! Well, if you wanna add me, add me now! That fifth account is getting full. Thanks! _FIVE ACCOUNTS?! Whoa.

He looked at the pictures and saw 50 pictures. This was not the Hermione he knew. Well, of course she wasn't. She's Yana Riddle.

Her display pic was her wearing a black bikini and it said as a caption: I kno, I'm too hot to handle, right? 

She had a picture where she was with a dude who had his arms around her and he was kissing her neck. Caption: Giko and I. I love you, baby. If only I could see you every NIGHT. 

She had a picture where she was wearing a hanging top and mini shorts and she had a cowboy hat on. It was obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. Caption: I'll handle you like we were on a rodeo, baby. You know I would. (wink)

She had another picture where it had a white background and she was making a flying kiss Caption: photoshoot for porn. Hahahaha! Kidding, folks. But wow, what if that was true?! 

She was making out with a girl in just a bra and mini shorts. Caption: getting ready to fuck with my slut. 

Picture with Malfoy. Caption: With my hott fuckbuddy back in England. This was taken the night of my Sweet 16. I miss him to death. I LOVE HIM SO FUCKING MUCH THAT WE FEEL OUR LIVES DEPENDS ON EACH OTHER. 

Picture with Blaise: Caption: BLAISE! I love you, hottie. My slut says he's hot. I know, right?! I love this dude, for life.

Harry noticed the following pictures were with Slytherins.

Pansy. Caption: My pancakes! I love you, pans! She's my number one best girl friend back in England. And in my whole life! 

Vincent and Greg. Caption: My "body guards" nah! They're more than that. I miss and love you, Vince and Greggy! Don't they look twins?! 

Theo. Caption: Theeeeeoooo!!!! ILOVEYOOOOU. I love all my friends! 

The whole Slytherin Group. Whoa. Caption: WITH MY NUMBER ONE LOVESSSSS. I LOVE THESE PEOPLE BY HEART AND I WILL NEVER FORGET THEM. NO MATTER WHAT. I LOVE YOU GUYSSS! I MISS YOU TO DEAAAAAATH!!!!!! 

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. He read her testimonials. There was one from Blaise.

YANA! Yeah, I finally tried this thing. It's cool. I miss you so much. Great to know you're doing well there. I hope you come back soooooon! As soon as possible. You're so fucking hot in your pictures! Now I really wanna see you back here in England. Haha! Love you yana! 

There was one from the guy named Giko. His picture was he and Hermione making out. It was the latest testimonial she received.

NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES FUCKS WITH MY GIRL FRIEND. ENGLAND IS EXCEMPTED. HAHAHA! I LOVE THIS GIRL. SO IF THAT DUDE DRACO HURTS YOU, YANA, GIMME A HOLLA. THIS HOT MODEL IS MINE. I love you, baby. 

MODEL?! More testimonials. One was from the slut that Hermione – err, Yana calls.

Once upon a time, a poor girl was walking down the streets, homeless. For money, she had to be a hooker and one girl named Rissa, the hott girl, danced with her in a strip bar and they became best friiiiends. They promised each other that they would never ever hurt each other. They kept the promise. These two girls were dancing in an all boy teen party when the poor hooker girl gave a hott guy named Giko a lap dance. In the end, they ended the night and started the morning in a bedroom, fucking each other. Giko and the poor hooker girl became a couple and everytime they see each other's pictures, they masturbate. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, this poor hooker girl is Rayanna Angela Riddle. My slut. My hoe. My fuckbestfriend, My bitch. Mine. I love fucking with her and she's the BEST model ever. I love you! Take care there in England. Say hi to hottie for me. Mwahmwahmwah! Libre lang mangarap, pare! 

Harry didn't know if this testimonial was true or what. He didn't understand the last sentence. Bummer. Wow. He didn't realize that he was turned on by the testimonial the girl gave Hermione. HE logged off, deciding to continue reading and looking at Hermio- YANA's profile later.

He walked to the Heads' Commons and entered seeing Yana talking on her cell phone. She smiled fake-ly at him and he sat down on a chair, and watched Grease. He couldn't help but listen to Yana's conversation.

"Yeah, I miss you too, baby. No, Draco's not hurting me. I love it when you're concerned for me. Actually I love you. I miss those nights, Gosh! –Harry heard Yana moan a little- Shit! Giko, stop it. Nandito si Fuckface. I need to go. Draco might be arriving soon. I Love you, I miss you, most of all I wanna fuck you. Buhbye, baby." Hermione turned off her phone.

And as if on cue, Draco did enter the common room. He made his way to his girlfriend and started a make out session. Harry went to Parvarti and his room. Of course, they were sharing a room. But not a bed. Parvarti wanted to take it… "slow". Harry knew she went to the Room Of Requirements every night, cheating on him with Dean Thomas. He didn't care. He still caught himself snogging with Ginny sometimes anyways.

**-::::::::::-**


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter Four**

"I love you…" Draco kept on saying after every kiss.

Yana just kept on giggling because his kisses felt ticklish. They kissed passionately and when they broke apart, Hermione sent back her own words to him. "I love you more," She smiled. She truly did love him more. Giko was just someone who she has a great first fuck with and he loved him for that but she wasn't in love with Giko. She was really in love with Draco. She told him that the night they had their first sexual intercourse in her manor. And he understood and she kept it in her diary, her cell phone.

Draco Malfoy's Exact Statement/Reply to the honesty of Rayanna Riddle:

"_As long as I am living, and we are one, you are the only ray that my sun will flash into my eyes. And I will always be the dragon to save you from the flames.." _

She smiled at the statement. She really loved him now. What she wrote in her Friendster Account about Draco being her love and that they love each other so much that they'd risk each other's life, she really meant it. It was the most memorable statement she got from him.

"Are you okay, baby?" Draco asked.

Yana chuckled. "Yeah. I just remember what you told me the night we did it…"

Draco smiled. "It's true. And I love you. I've loved you ever since the first time we kissed, milady." Draco smirked, remembering the night.

Flashback :)

"_I don't think I want to go to Hogwarts, Drakie!" Nine-year-old Yana exclaimed._

"_Why not, Yanny?!" _

"_Well, remember when my daddy and your daddy said that we have to pretend that we don't know each other? Wow! I can't do that!" _

"_We can, Yanny. It's going to be hard, but we have to do it for our daddies and for ourselves as my dad puts it." _

_They were in the Bahamas with their family and they snuck out of the dinner and went to the beach. They were lying on the sand and Draco was just inches away from her. _

"_I'll miss you, though." Draco admitted._

"_Yeah. I will too! But… That's just years away so I guess that's okay, right?" _

_Draco smiled. He got up, and so did Yana. "Yeah, but what if you cry? I won't be there…" _

"_Mommy told me that we can still meet up in a place called Room Of Requirements but only sometimes. And when we meet there, Drakie and I are sad or you're sad, I want you to do this," She leaned in and so did Draco and they kissed. Their first real kiss. _

End of Flashback. ;)

Of course, they kept their promise. Their beautiful promise. Of course when they turned fourteen, they found out that, that's not the only way to kiss. There were other ways… from First Base, they got to Second then to Third. Fourth Base just happened over the summer, remember?

"Remember when we were nine? We really kept our promise, didn't we?" Yana laughed.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Draco laughed.

"I really did miss you when I was out. I didn't talk for two days because I couldn't stop thinking of the memories I left in the Manor. Especially our memories,"

Draco smiled at her.

"You never told me about everything about your adventures. Just the minor details. Start with your house."

"Well, since my mom is a Filipino, she had a house there. In the house, my cousins lived there. My relatives did. My cousin Jeremy told me, 'Ray, you guys are the only ones who aren't here!' That's what they called me there. Ray. Jeremy is my guy cousin and we're quite inseparable, really. So we shared a room and we became as close as we were before. We lived in our house that they say was built in the 1900's by our ancestors. It was a pretty cool house, if you ask me. A lot of antiques and in the two days of silence, I learned a lot of things about my family in the mother side. Like, did you know that my mom was the naughtiest little girl ever created by God?! Yeah. I was in the library when there was a missing plank on the floor. My Tiya told me that my mom broke it and my Grandfather just let it be." Yana and Draco laughed.

"I almost fell in there for crying out loud! Jeremy kept on laughing! I hated him for it. But with out him, I would've been in the basement for a whole two hours until everyone would notice that I was missing! It's a large house. Not really a Manor but getting there, you know?"

"Cool. At least your cousin took care of you."

"Yeah."

"Tell me about your school."

"Oh! Yeah! I had a great school in the Philippines! A lot of Muggle-borns but not a lot teased them. Just this group that got squished by my group. When I arrived there, everyone was shocked to say the least. They knew I was the daughter of the Dark Lord and most of all – 'Harry Potter's Best Friend' but there were a group of people that I truly loved. That's the group of Giko. I joined their group and it was the best! I started partying every night and then. See, we don't live in the school. We live in our own houses. As for me, my slut, – meaning best friend – Rissa invited me to her condominium. It's like an apartment but a bit smaller. Like a pent house. Then my mom allowed me to live with Rissa because it was closer to school anyway."

"What about friends?"

"Wow! My friends, huh? I can cry about it but I don't mind. I talk to them on my phone almost every hour. As a matter of fact, I know someone's gonna call me any minute now that's why imma make this fast. Rissa's my slut. My best friend. But of course Pansy will never be replaced. I keep telling them that. Anyway, she's as hot as fire and she's really petite like me. Only I'm more petite. A lot of guys like her and when she was a kid, she joined a 'Little Miss Philippines' Pageant and she won first place. It was really cute. Her parents live in the States and she was left here to finish her studies. It's cool 'cause she has this helper and she's been her helper since she was born and Rissa even calls her mama! Anyway, Ryan is my… 'bro' he took care of me and when there was a guy talking to me, he wanted to talk to the guy first just so he can test him. If the guy doesn't pass, then he can't talk to me! It was okay but in some point it was sorta well… annoying. But I told him about it and he promised me that he's loosen up some-" Her thigh where her phone was placed vibrated. "Here I go! Hold on, okay?"

"Sure."

Yana sat down on the other chair and began talking to Ryan.

"Hey! You haven't called me, you fucker! Hahaha! I missed you, bro! Tss. Who gives shit about her? Nothing. Just talking about you with Draco. He wants to know thing about you. Yeah, he's here. Why? Fine hold on." She walked to Draco and she was giving him her phone. "Ryan wants to talk to you."

He grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! What's up? I'm Ryan. Draco, right?"_

"Yeah. Hey."

"_So you wanna know things about your girlfriend's escapades here?" _

Draco looked over at Yana who was sure trying to listen to the conversation. And she shouted, "Ryan! Shut up! It was one bloody time and it was a bloody accident!"

"Sure. Tell me all about it." Draco smirked.

"_Sure. See, we were in this bar. And it was roaring with a lot of people. We were all dancing and she thought it was her boy friend Giko who she was dancing when she was really dancing with-" _

"Ryan Romualdez! You better shut up unless you want to die a very painful death!"

"_I don't give shit, baby sis! Hahahaha! She was dancing with a thirty year old guy cause she was drunk as hell!" _

"Ryan! I HATE YOU WITH PASSION!"

"_I love you too, baby sis!" _

"Okay, wow. I'll give you back to her." Draco said, dumbfounded.

Yana rolled her eyes and talked to Ryan.

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Yes, I hate you! Oh, well I wish you were here with me, too. I can't live without a bro like you! Hahahaha! Yeah, well I'll see you in the near future. Testimonial, bro! Okay. I love you. Bye." Yana smiled and turned off her phone.

"Wow."

She made a sour face. "Shut up! It was a big hella drunk mistake, dammit!" She laughed. "I remembered all of us laughed about it for a week! That's one of my biggest adventures ever!" She laughed.

"You miss them don't you?"

She looked up. She knew it was a common thing to say but the way he said it, it was so much like –

"Giko?!"

"Huh?"

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Riddle. This is Giko Martinez. I understand Ms. Riddle, you know each other very well." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Harry came running down the stairs when he heard Dumbledore's voice. "Prof-" then he saw the guy in Yana's Profile.

"Mr. Potter! This is Giko Martinez. From the Philippine School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He will be staying here in your tower for there are no more bedrooms in his house – Slytherin." Yana smirked at this. Dumbledore waved his hand by a wall and a door appeared. "There, Mr. Martinez is your wing. Good bye, all." Dumbledore closed the portrait.

"Giko!" Yana ran to him and climbed in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Hey, hun." Giko grinned.

"Oh my God! I wans – Huh?! What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"Well, my mom eavesdropped on our convo and she told me that she was already planning to move me here for a year now. And here I am!" Giko exclaimed.

"Oh my God! I still can't believe it! I missed you!"

"Yeah. Gonna introduce me to your friends?"

"Shit, yeah! Draco, this is Giko. He acted as my prince when I was in the Philippines. He, in fact is the one who got me in the modeling business!" Yana smiled.

"Really? Hey. Draco."

"Giko."

"Shake hands, for Merlin's Sake!"

The two shook hands. "And this is…" Yana said when she was introducing Harry. She whispered something to Giko and thy both laughed.

"Mr. Harry Potter. Pleasure." Giko held out his hand.

"Pleasure. Happy staying in Hogwarts."

"Will do."

**-::::::::::-**


	6. Chapter V

Draco, Yana and Giko were found at the common room, talking. Well, more like Yana and Giko.

"Baby, I have to go." Draco said and kissed Yana's forehead.

"Huh? Okay. But, where are you going?" She asked.

"Pansy wanted help with her gift for Blaise's upcoming birthday and she said she'd be done playing games with Blaise by now. Bad thing to tell me, but yeah, that's what she said." The two, laughed. "Nice meeting you, Giko. See you guys later at dinner." And with that, he left the room and out the portrait.

"I know you love him, but is he really the right guy for you, Ria? I mean, you know I love you." Giko said.

"Giko, you don't love me. You love my talents. My body. Not me. We both know that if we end up together, S E X is all the letters we need from the alphabet." Yana stated, together with a laugh.

Giko laughed a little and a girl entered the Common Room. She introduced herself as Pavarti Patil and she flirted a bit with Giko and he flirted back to her – fakely. Pavarti was oblivious with it. She went up to her room, giggling. She entered her room to see Harry reading a magazine that seemed like it was for girls.

"Hey, Harry-boo. What's that?" Pavarti asked, intrigued.

"Huh? Oh hi, Pav. It's a girl magazine that someone sent me. Ironic, actually." Harry whispered loudly, browsing through the pages.

"Hey, isn't that Hermione?" Pavarti pointed to a page.

The girl she pointed to was wearing a pink polka dotted bikini top and a pink sarong. She was being carried by the guy she just flirted with downstairs and on top of the two, there was an advertisement. _Go to Boracay, NOW! Incredibly fun…_ And it said below: _Models: Giko Martinez and Rayanna Riddle. _

"Harry, are they together? Giko and Rayanna or Hermione or whatever.."

"You've met Giko?"

"Huh? Yeah, look, Harry, we have to talk."

"Pav, if you want to break up, I understand. I can't keep this going. I mean, we both know we don't exactly love or like eachother,"

"In a way like we thought we did, right?"

"Exactly. I like you,"

"But I don't like, like you." Pavarti smiled and gave Harry a hug and he hugged her back. "Thanks, Harry."

"Actually, I should say the same thing. So thanks. Friends?"

"Absolutely. Harry, you don't have to move out of the room. You can still stay here. Let's just put a divider. So if we have guests – "

"Like Dean Thomas," Harry teased, grinning.

"Or Ginevra Weasley," Pavarti teased back. "We can just put Silent Charms in our own side or something like that. The room is big enough for a divider, anyways."

"Okay, then. Let's put it up after dinner. Anyway, back to the whole whatever is going on with the Hermione we know thing, I researched."

Pavarti asked Harry about all he did for the past days or should I say day? He told her about everything, about the phone calls, about her flirts, her friendster accounts, pictures, testimonials, everything he found out and everything that's been happening. Pavarti told him that everything would be kept. She was a gossip queen but the girl knows a lot and hasn't spilled a lot either. Hermione was her friend, too. And she wanted her back. The question is, "How?"

The next few days, school started and the Slytherins seemed to welcome Giko warmly. Giko was a nice guy. Playboy, yes. But aside from that, he was a nice fella and he was very friendly to all. He and Draco seemed to notice and at the same time ignore the fact that they had tension between the both of them and it was extremely uncomfortable. Yana was completely oblivious with it and she was just happy to have them in her life.

She enjoyed the fact that she was back in Hogwarts. She hasn't talked to Harry, or to the whole Gryffindor House for a week now and it bothered it and she tried to ignore it. She was happy to be with her friends in Slytherin but she missed the Gryffindors. They've been trying to talk to her but she wanted to forget about her fake past. She wanted to be happy without them and it was hard. She missed how she would scold Ron for eating with his mouth full, having late night girl chats with Ginny, and having non – flirting conversations with Harry.

It seemed that Harry and Pavarti have broken up already because she found Pavarti and Dean making out one time in the Great Hall and it didn't seem to bother Harry. She knew his emotions and everything and Harry was seated by Pavarti that time and he was having a good conversation with Ginny. She was actually relieved because she always thought that Harry and Ginny would be the perfect couple and Ron and Lavender would end up having little red headed Weasleys running around them.

She remembered a time when she was at the beach with her friends from Gryffindor and they were talking about their future. After saying her dream about her getting in to the Ministry, single while her friends enjoyed being with their families, Ginny and Lavender said they'd hook her up with a guy immediately if she would be single at the age of 20. Then Ron suddenly blurted out that he wanted to marry Hermione when they turned 20 and she couldn't help but blush.

Yana ignored every single person who would call her Hermione or Granger. She only acknowledged people who called her by her real name. Different people had different nicknames for her because they wanted themselves to be called unique like her. She had a lot of zsa zsa zsus right now and she couldn't help but cry.

She was getting emotional. She was getting cranky when anyone would bother her and Pansy told her she ate like a pig. While she replied, "Can I eat the pig instead?"

That was it.

Rayanna Riddle, was pregnant.

**Short, I know. Kill me, please. :(**

**Sorry it took me a whole Millenium to update. See, I just turned 13 last March 31 and just before that and everything, I've turned emo because of my desperation and miserable – ness. Yes. I'm a dramatic. Anyway, reviews are my inspiration and without reviews, this big fat emo gal – which is me – would be devastated. **

**Bye, readers. **

**Oh, and tell me what your ideas are for the story. I'm desperate for them. **


End file.
